With an ever-increasing interest in the molecular typing of cells from histologic tissue sections, the ability rapidly and efficiently extract DNA from the selected cells will be of paramount importance. The overall goal of this project is to develop a microchip-based sample preparation method for high efficiency, low-cost extraction of DNAfrom tissue samples - this microdevice will easily accommodate blood or other cells sources. The microdevices will be created using state-of-the-art microfabrication techniques coupled with fluidically-controlled on-chip cell lysis and solid phase extraction chemistries. This project couples the industrial capabilities of HT Micro for facile fabrication of complex, high surface area microstructures, with surface modification chemistries developed at the University of Virginia that enable efficient and high capacity DNA extraction. The microdevices will be tested using a variety of sample varying in type and quality, and extraction efficiency will be determined using real-time PCR. As a demonstration of integration with current laser-capture microdissection instruments, the microdevice will be fabricated to directly accept the cap from the Arcturus Pixcell lie which will contain the selected cells bound to an ethylene vinyl acetate polymer membrane on its bottom surface.. The tissue samples will be collected and laser microdissected by our surgical pathology collaborator here at UVa - samples of normal and malignant cells will be analyzed. The final device will offer the rapid analysis, high extraction efficiency and high-throughput advantages of microdevices and, in addition, is expected to offer higher capacity, and lower cost-per-device than current conventional or microchip techniques.